Birthday Present
by kity moon priestess
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kagome decides to stay in the past forever... but the unexpected happens and she finds herself as a certain Dog Lord´s birthday present...
1. Chapter 1

The Lord of the Western Lands was about to turn one thousand years old, which is the equivalent to twenty one in human years, which means majority of age. For Sesshomaru, this meant boring receptions in his honor and the despised visit from all the other lords to the Western Castle.

The regal dog demon walked the halls of the fortress trying to escape the noise and agitation of the servants preparing the grand hall for the ball the next day. His long and elegant strides, his long silver hair and white outfit, along with his porcelain skin and markings made him look like a vision to all the servants he passed by in the corridors on his way to his private training area. He needed to relax or else his head may blow up. Hn, that may not be too bad after all, I would have a valid excuse to miss the stupid party ´ however impossible that may sound, he found the thought most appealing. The lords were in most cases eccentric people who did nothing but talk about the riches of their palaces, the beauty of the silks they wore, and the quantity of servants and slaves each owned.

After six good hours of practice, three injured sparring partners and two badly damaged walls, Sesshomaru came out of the dojo in the direction of his chambers for a hot bath and the last peaceful rest before the week of torture, ahem, celebration took place. Each lord would come to the palace, bring members of his court and a present for the prince, then they would have a ball and the rest of the week they would entertain themselves with various diversions organized and arranged for them like hunting, a trip to the near lake, picnics and in the evenings different shows brought by the different lords. Yeah, it was going to be hell. Specially with Lord Kor of the North, a huge white bear with the humor of an ameba but with a fascination for flowers greater than Rin´s; Lady Sakari of the East, a butterfly who laughed at everything and loved sparkly things and worst of all wanted Sesshomaru to be her mate above all things; and Lord Arai, the young spider demon a few years older than Sesshomaru who took the throne because of his father's death a few years ago, he was as shy as a mouse rarely talked but when he did the things he said were like meant to be written in a book of proverbs. Usually they would compete for who brought the best present and usually they were a bit exaggerated.

Wonder what they will come up with this time´ last year it had been an enchanted music box that sang in seven languages, a golden sword with diamonds in it, beautiful thing but useless in battle for gold was too soft a metal for fighting; and finally a huge cat meant to be a joke but the poor thing ended up dead somehow.

The next day was sunny and the temperature was just right for a walk outside in the gardens or a stroll in the nearby pastures but nooooo he had to stay inside and get ready for the coming gests. Joy!´ his mind kept repeating over and over again just to annoy him further.

A nock on the door distracted him as a servant came in and bowed low before speaking.

"The lords are about to arrive my lord" Then she bowed again and exited the room as quietly. And so the torture begins´ the over-cheerful voice in his head sang, terribly off key.

He sat on his throne in the ball room to receive his gests. Lord Kor along with the member's of his court advanced dressed in white and gold the colors of the North. Four slaves brought in his gift covered in golden velvet. A huge mirror with golden rim was presented.

"For you Sesshomaru! The all seeing mirror! It can show you anything you want to see in present time and past time. All you have to do is ask for it." The bear was really proud of his gift and puffed his chest at the other Lords that were behind him waiting to be presented.

"Thank you Lord Kor" came Sesshomaru´s indifferent statement that deflated a little the bear's ego.

Then, came in Lord Arai dressed in his typical green and golden robes. Behind him his court and a few slaves that carried in twenty one chests filled with silks of the most beautiful colors and detailed decorations.

"I present to you Lord Sesshomaru the best silks of my kingdom for your clothes and that of Little Rin." He bowed low and gave the icy lord a brief smile before stepping to a side.

"Thank you very much Lord Arai" It may not have been noticeable but he preferred this gift over the other for he could use it in Rin's wardrobe and it wouldn't be wasted or misused unlike the mirror.

Lady Sakari made her way with her majestic red robe and silver fan on her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Darling! this year I have exceeded myself! I present to you the greatest power in the lands and in heaven. With this little weapon there is no one who can stand up to you baby. We can finally merge our two kingdoms into one much more powerful empire! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sesshomaru flinched on his insides just to think of such a horrible future.

Four well built slaves brought in a giant cage covered by a large sparkly fabric. Sesshomaru was apprehensive and a little uneasy since the cage came into the room. He could feel an angry aura coming from within it and it was very powerful yet somehow he felt like he knew it from somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint it.

The cage was carried all the way up to him and the butterfly demon glided over to it and pulled the cloth off the cage to reveal a little blue eyed human miko sitting on a huge silver pillow, dressed in a flowing red kimono, glaring and writhing to get free from multiple chains and a gag on her mouth to prevent her from moving or screaming.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked was beyond an understatement.

"Kagome?!" came is astonished yet serene voice.

Upon hearing it Kagome glanced up and almost fell face first when she tried to jump up.

Two hours before….

The inu-tachi was busy trying to fight off an enormous worm youkai that had somehow swallowed one of Shippou´s magic leafs. Every time Inuyasha cut it in half it grew back twice as big as the last one so now they were facing a twenty yards long green worm. The best part of it was that it had taken a liking for Kagome who ran frantically away from it.

"Get away, get away, GET AWAY! AHHHHH! INUYASHA GET IT OFF OF ME!" the green thing had her pinned against a boulder and was rubbing its head on her hair.

"Eww eww eww!" She was turning green herself. The demon seemed to like the texture of her hair for it was nuzzling her and seemed pretty happy with it. Poor Kagome was about to pass out.

"Get off of her!" Inuyasha made to cut it again but Miroku being the wise one stopped him just in time.

"Wait Inuyasha I think I know how to do it without getting into more trouble. Shippou please tell me where you feel the magic leaf working"

Shippou had goose bumps all over his tail upon seeing the giant insect rubbing its mouth against his mother's hair covering her from head to toe in saliva. "I … in th…the right si..side near i.. its legs" He was trying his best not to gag but he was getting greener by the minute.

Miroku got one of Sango's pocket knives and made a minor cut where he indicated the leaf was. Trying his best not to be disgusted he introduced his hand and sensed around until he found the leaf and pulled it out. Almost immediately the worm begun to shrink until it was the size of a regular caterpillar. Kagome tried in vain to take it off her hair until Sango came to her rescue and snatched the bug away form her and threw it into a plant near them. Kagome was all covered in saliva that was quickly drying and smelling foul.

"Ugh! I´m gonna need a bath!" She said with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Yeah wench you do my nose can't take that awful smell any longer!"

"Why… you! God Inuyasha it's not my fault you know! The least you could do is take me to a hot spring!"

"No way I'm carrying you!" He turned his back on her.

"Fine! I didn't want you to anyways!" With that she grabbed her bag and stomped away to the forest hoping to find a hot spring sooner or later. Two hours later she did and happily stripped off her clothes and dived into the warm water with her bathing supplies to take off the stench.

Back with Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't say such things to her after all we did get the leaf off and it wasn't her fault that the worm was attracted to her hair. I wonder why that was." Sango pondered

"Keh! Her hair smells really sweet because of that thing she calls shampoo. Any bug or any demon that likes sweets for that matter would be attracted to it." with that said he leaped into a tree and pretended to be sleeping.

"I wonder if she knows that her bathing supplies are the reason she attracts so much demons." Miroku thought out loud.

"I guess we better tell her that or else she might wake up one day with youkai ants on her hair." Sango pondered.

It had been two and a half years since Kagome fell through the well and six month ago Naraku had been defeated. It had been a long war but in the end they managed to win with the help of the wolf Clan, Kouga and Ayame, and surprisingly Sesshomaru had agreed to help in the fight as well even when after they won he disappeared and they hadn't seen him since.

Kagome had stayed for a while practicing her miko skills with Kaede and her fighting skills with Sango. She was getting really good at it and she was starting to think about staying in the sengoku jiday for the rest of her life. After all her grades upon getting out of high school had been too low as to get into college. So why bother?

With Kagome:

"That Inuyasha! What in the world does he think he is? He didn't stop the monster from coming for me! It's not my fault!" She spoke out loud while she scrubbed away what was left of demon saliva on her arms and applied some shampoo on her hair, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

All of a sudden a sharp pain invaded the back of her head and the world became black. The next thing she remembered was a beautiful butterfly youkai laughing hysterically and thinking out loud about how pleased her beloved would be with his birthday present. Then it dawned on her I´M THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!´ she tried to yell at her but found a muffled sound coming instead of her voice and then she noticed the cloth on her mouth. The next thing she noticed was the red kimono wrapped around her and the chains holding her in place over a huge pillow. The butterfly noticed that she was awake and gave her a sadistic grin. Kagome cringed for what she could do to her but the demon didn't move instead she motioned for four other youkai who carried Kagome on her pillow and placed her in a giant cage. Then it was covered with some kind of fabric and the outside world was no more. Kagome felt movement and deducted they were carrying her, where? She didn't know.

Back to the birthday party…

"Kagome!?" She heard her name spoken in a very familiar yet unexpected voice. As she looked up she almost lost her balance when no other than Sesshomaru stood in all his mighty glory staring in what she could deduct from his eyes was surprise.

"Do you know her Sesshy koi?" The demoness spoke up leaning against his arm. Sesshomaru started forward making the butterfly almost loose her balance.

"Where did you get her?" His voice was impassive but Kagome could detect a hint of suppressed anger in it. After all she spent six month fighting and traveling along with him to finally defeat Naraku, she had to know how to read him at least a little.

"Oh, well you know I was looking all over the country for the perfect present for you koi so, yesterday on our way here we stumble upon this little miko taking a bath at a hot spring, It was hard enough to catch her for you know she has a very pure aura and well she made half my soldier pass out. I think she was angry about something when I found her and that wave of power radiating off of her was just amazing!" She was ranting then and Sesshomaru had stopped paying attention. He was looking straight at Kagome and she was looking straight back at him. Are you alright miko?´ He asked her trough his mind. I'm ok just shocked and sore´ "I believe she might not be comfortable with those chains around her" he said to the still ranting butterfly. "oh, yes I think so but she would probably attack us all if we set her free, at least until she is properly trained." "She won't, release her" his voice gave no room for arguments and the butterfly quickly gave the order to her soldiers. Sesshomaru established again the mind connection. Stay still and quiet until they leave´ fine!´ to say that she was beyond angry would be an understatement but she did as he told her anyways, she knew it would not be smart if she openly challenged the Lord of the Western land in his palace. In the open fields he was a fighting companion and she even considered him once trustworthy but here he had a title and to challenge it would mean death.

To the lords and the rest of the court's surprise when the chains were removed the miko didn't go ballistic as they expected, on the contrary she sat regally on the pillow looking at Sesshomaru with a stoic face; the only thing that betrayed her were her eyes that revealed that she was annoyed. Sesshomaru was tempted to tease her about her submission but remembered where they were, We are not in Inuyasha´s forest anymore, and here we don't know each other ´ Kagome's eyes widened a bit when she noticed his eyes changed from hard to almost sad and then returned to their normal self. Then his velvety voice called for a mouse youkai servant girl whom approached him and bowed looking at the floor. "Take the miko to one of the rooms in the third floor and make sure she is properly fed." "Yes milord" With that she approached Kagome but she soon noticed that the girl was still in her cage, "Um, milord…" Sesshomaru noticed the cage as well and turned to the butterfly asking silently to let her out. "oh, um the key well just a second darling" she looked in all of the hidden pockets of the beautiful gown. Sesshomaru got tired of waiting and walked up to the cage, and lazily brought up a clawed hand and broke the bars without difficulty. Then he stepped aside to let Kagome walk out and he watched her as she followed the mouse servant. Right before they turned a corner she looked back at him and their eyes met for an instant before she disappeared.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at all his gests and inwardly sighed upon thinking of the ball that evening. "I will see you all in the evening ball" With that he turned and left for his own chambers leaving a stunned group of demon lords behind.

With Kagome

Kagome walked silently behind the little mouse girl who was leading her to her room´. I wonder how big this place is´ they went up several staircases and down lots of corridor until the girl stopped in front of a huge oak set of double doors. The door was carved with the crescent moon, symbol of the west. The mouse girl opened it and Kagome walked in. She felt her jaw drop to the floor as she took in the cherry wood furniture, the giant set glass doors hat lead to an almost terrace, the four posted bed with silver silks and pillows.

"I must be dreaming! Sesshomaru would never give me a room like this!" She turned questioningly to the mouse girl who just giggled

"Lord Sesshomaru likes his gests to be comfortable but since it seems you are now part of the court and a powerful lady none the less you will be treated like a favorite my lady"

"oh! Kagome please, lady sounds weird on me. What's your name?"

"I'm Amina my lad- Kagome, I will be attending you from now on"

"Oh I see, well it won't be long but we can still become good friends" She smiled at the mouse who looked shocked

"If you don't mind my asking, why would a lady like you want to know the name of a low servant girl?" She said looking down

"Why? Well I don't think myself higher than anyone and you are a pretty gentle being, I can tell by your aura, so why not become friends with you?" She smiled again and took her hand pulling her into the room.

"Now, could you please explain what is going on in this place and do you have any idea of why am I here?" Kagome was really curious to know why she was being treated like a present.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru´s birthday tomorrow and the other lords of the lands are here to celebrate it over the course of a week. It seems Lady Sakari just presented you as her present for lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome almost fainted and just sat on the bed looking out the window. Then something in Amina's words suddenly tackled her.

"A week! I can't stay here a week! My friends must be worried sick about me! Oh gods why do these things always happen to me? Inuyasha is going to kill me!"

Amina´s eyes grew wide.

"Inuyasha? As in Lord Inuyasha, the youngest Taishou?"

Kagome looked at her confused

"Well I guess since he is Sesshomaru´s younger brother he would be by right lord. Why?"

"Nothing, is just that Lord Sesshomaru wont talk much about him and from once in a while we fear that he might be dead, after all he is a descendant of the crescent moon clan and an heir to the throne should something, Kami forbid, happen to Lord Sesshomaru"

"I see" There was a silence when all of a sudden Kagome recognized a presence coming towards her room. She got up from the bed and calmly walked towards the door. She was about to pull it open when it was opened for her to reveal the demon lord looking down at her.

They stared at each other quizzically for a few seconds before Sesshomaru asked

"How did you get captured so easily?" Kagome huffed and looked away slightly ashamed at being caught so easily but none the less she answered

"I was very upset at the moment and I guess I let my guard down"

"I see" was all he said and continued to look at her, Kagome could feel his gaze on her and turned to look at him.

"The traditional kimono looks good on you but that one is too big. Amina see to it and get her ready for dinner"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Amina scurried to a walk in closet the Kagome had not noticed before. When she left Sesshomaru looked at Kagome again and with a nod took his leave.

"Se you at dinner Kagome" She could do nothing else but nod back It's been centuries since we don't treat each other like that´

Kagome closed the door and went looking for Amina. The mouse girl came back with a silvery blue kimono with cherry blossoms on the right sleeve going all the way to the back. Amina helped her into the kimono and fastened a pink obi to her waist. To finish off the look she helped her by putting up the miko´s hair into a messy bun adorned with little shiny pins and some eyeliner to accentuate even more her blue eyes. When she was done a knock came in the door. Amina promptly opened it and there was Jaken

"The master requests the miko comes down to dinner" he then turned around and left not wanting to stay a second longer.

"Will you please take me? I'm afraid I'll get lost in this maze you call castle!" Kagome asked kind of joking

"Sure, no problem, but I´m sure soon you´ll get the hang of it. Just a pointer though, if you need to find me just look for my aura and it shall take you to me without problems or try and send me a mental message and I'll come as soon as I can" She smiled at Kagome as they walked down to the dinning room.

"Is that possible? I thought only powerful demons were capable of establishing mind connections" She asked a little confused

"You are a powerful miko so it wouldn't be strange if you are able to do so on your own" She smiled again as they reached a set of double doors. On the other side Kagome could easily detect Sesshomaru´s aura along with the other lords and several lesser youkais.

"I just hope my miko senses don't go ballistic around so many powerful demons" She was worried for she had trained enough to take control of her powers but sometimes when put to the limit she would do a mayor effort to keep them in and most surely she would pass out from exhaustion.

"Don't worry Kagome, just concentrate on something that calms you down or that makes you feel safe. I'll be here when diner is over to take you back to your room" With one little push she opened the doors and sent her in.

All the youkai in the room were staring at her if not in confusion in enmity for she didn't belong in a youkai society party. Kagome felt her powers leap inside of her longing to be set free an purify every demon in the room but she walked ahead with her head high hiding perfectly the ill feeling and the pain her body put her through. She reached the main table where Sesshomaru sat regally staring at her; it seemed like he knew how she felt. Suddenly he stood and growled softly but hard enough to get everyone's attention.

"This little miko you see before you is now part of my court and a powerful ally. Treat her with respect for if you don't I will take personal offence and the price to pay for that is not low." He then looked back at her. Kagome was at a loss, SHE part of the court of the Western Lands. She couldn't believe it but the look in Sesshomaru´s face said that he was being serious. He motioned for her to move to his side and she did.

Once she was close enough he pulled a chair for her right next to him. She took it elegantly and sat proudly next to the demon lord.

What have I gotten myself into this time? ´ She mused as she tried her best to keep her powers at bay. Kagome, try to relax, these demons wont hurt you, and I am here to make sure it doesn't happen.´ She heard Sesshomaru´s velvety voice in her head and under the table he gave her hand a soft and quick squeeze. Immediately her powers retreated noticeably back into her soul and she could finally relax. After the dinner is over you may go back to your room and rest for I will not be able to let you go until the week is over and you will need all the energy you can muster to keep your powers inside.´ She just barely nodded to indicate she understood. The dinner went uneventful and soon she was dismissed to go back and sleep. One in her room, Amina replaced the kimono for a silk yukata to sleep with.

"Amina, what's in schedule for tomorrow?" she asked as she finished putting down her hair. She wondered what would be next.

"Oh well, the lords will have breakfast at the main terrace before starting the trip to the lake where they would party until the day after tomorrow." She said with a smile as she led Kagome to her bed.

"Do I have to be there as well?" She sounded a bit apprehensive, after all she had felt the hateful auras of some of the youkai during dinner and she surely didn't want to have to deal with her powers trying to escape.

"I'm afraid you'll have to Kagome. Don't worry; I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru won't let them harm you in any way. I'll come in tomorrow to get you up and ready for breakfast." She smiled gave a little bow and walked to the door.

"Good night Amina. Have sweet dreams" called Kagome from the bed already drifting to the land of dreams.

"Good night Kagome…" she smiled and closed the door softly once in the hallway her smile grew and she murmured "thank you Kagome…. Thank you for coming to the Western Lands"

The next day…

Everything was dark and Kagome couldn't see a thing beyond her nose. Suddenly and evil laughter reached her from behind and she started running away from it. She ran and ran away but it kept coming closer. Suddenly she tripped and fell; there she noticed that she was dressed in a white silk gown that reached her ankles. She was trying to figure out when she changed clothes when the voice from before whispered in her ear sending creeps down her spine.

"I'm waiting for you my lovely… soon I'll come for you" and it laughed again.

Kagome woke with a start with cold sweat in her brow and palms. That dream again. What does it mean? Naraku is dead. I don't have any more enemies.´ She lifted her eyes to the glass doors and noticed dawn was not far away. She decided that she could get a head start for the day and got out of bed. She saw a door to the right of her bed and being curious she opened it only to reveal a washing room with what looked like a hot spring in miniature. She squealed in delight and quickly stripped to get in. She sat in the warm water for some minutes after washing her hair and skin just relaxing. By then all about the bad dream had vanished from her mind.

After twenty minutes she got out and dried herself. She placed a yukata around her and continued to dry her hair sitting at the small table with a mirror. Then there was a small knock on the door. Kagome could tell by the aura that it was Amina.

"Come in Amina" she called sweetly

"Good morning Kagome, I see you got up early" She smiled and walked behind Kagome to comb her hair to get all tangles out.

"Yeah, I guess I'm used to it since I have traveled with Inuyasha for more than two years" they laughed a little and the Amina spoke.

"Since we have more time than planned to get you ready because of your early bath then maybe we can do something special with you hair today"

"I guess, after all It wouldn't hurt to use it in a different style once in a while"

They smiled at each other and Amina got to work on her hair. They chatted for about half an hour until she was finished. She had done a high ponytail on Kagome´s hair and from there she took small strands and braided some, curled others and left some untouched. Then she made a messy bun with al the strands with shiny pins leaving some out to frame her face. Then Amina fetched the kimono for the day and again Kagome was marveled at its beauty. It was a soft pink with baby blue bubbles starting in mass at the bottom and scattering to the top. It was topped off with a baby blue obi and a pink and silver fan.

When she was done dressing her Amina placed Kagome in front of the mirror to look at her. She couldn't believe that the sophisticated and graceful lady that stood before her was really herself. Then another knock came in the door and Kagome froze when she felt who the presence outside her door belonged to.

The door opened and there stood Sesshomaru on his usual white garments with his boa over his shoulders without armor and without his swords. They stared at each other for some seconds when he spoke.

"I see you have been well prepared. Come we will eat and then depart. Amina arrange her things and send them to Taiko" He turned and left the room.

"Good luck" Amina whispered so that only Kagome could hear her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Kagome smiled back and hurried outside to catch up with the already leaving Sesshomaru.

They walked in silence until they reached the main hall. There Sesshomaru turned and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You have a doubt" It was not a question, it was a statement and he obviously expected her to say something.

"Yes, I was wondering why you are being so kind to me" She spoke softly and frankly

"At the battle with Naraku this Sesshomaru came to know your real power. Your strength is beyond any other I have come to encounter and your moral is beyond any human this Sesshomaru has met. Therefore you have earned my respect." Kagome stood frozen in her place upon hearing such a compliment coming from his Iciness the Dog Demon Lord.

"Come, the gests are waiting"


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the lake

The trip to the lake

Kagome was so shocked that the next few minutes she had to go on automatic. First: bowing to the Lords and Lady and then the rest of the court. Then: sitting next to Sesshomaru for she was now the most important element in his court. When food was served she had finally digested what she had been told and she glanced at him to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough he returned her glance and lifted his coup lightly to her. She quickly did the same and they all ate. Kagome felt like the day before during dinner but this time she saw Rin sitting at her side and immediately received a happy hello on her part.

"Lady Kagome! Rin is so glad you came by to say hello to us! Are you staying for Lord Sesshomaru´s birthday party? Will you play with Rin? Master Jakken is mean to Rin sometimes and calls her mean names. Oh you'll get to see the fireworks with Rin! They are sooo pretty! Then we can play dress up with Master Jakken and cover him in pretty flowers to make him look lovely!" Kagome´s smile grew bigger and bigger with every phrase Rin said for she deducted from the girl's non stop chat that she was not going to get bored while she was around. Maybe a week off from Inuyasha is not such a bad idea after all ´

As breakfast came to n end Sesshomaru rose from his seat and once again growled to get everybody's attention. Once everybody was quiet he begun:

"As you all know today's activity is a trip to the lake where we will camp for the night. Lord and Lady you have the usual option to ride there on the best dragons on my stables or go by carriage, which ever suits your desires. Shall we go?" and with that he glanced at Kagome for her to follow him and left the table with the miko in tow. Kagome felt the mind connection on her head and knew right away who it was. You have a choice too. You can choose a carriage or a dragon´ What are the dragons like?´ She was worried for her well being a dragon didn't seem the best option for a miko to ride. They are much similar to Ah Uhn, whom you already know, don't worry I will be near in case anything happens´ in that case I shall ride then.´ He gave her a small nod and called to a servant, he whispered something and the servant left in a hurry.

Minutes later everybody was almost ready to go but Sesshomaru and Kagome who still where waiting for their dragons to come by. The two lords where regally sat on magnificent dragons each dressed in the lord's colors. The Lady was comfortably seated on a topless carriage among various pillows and a slave with some sort of parasol covering her from the sun. She was eyeing Kagome with some dislike evident in her eyes for Sesshomaru was giving more attention to the miko that she had given to him as a mere object for his use instead of paying attention to her! How ever that dislike quickly turned to pure hatred once she saw why they were taking so long to leave. Out of the stables came the servant boy with the most magnificent dragon dressed in silver and white. The animal was huge and could easily hold three times the weight of Sesshomaru on its back. Sesshomaru gracefully climbed to the back of the dragon and offered a hand for Kagome to take. It was then that she realized that he had meant for her to ride with HIM. She accepted his hand and just as gracefully as he had she climbed with his help to the back of the marvelous beast and made herself comfortable with both her legs to one side and her back safely steadied with Sesshomaru´s torso.

Kagome was about to ask how long the ride would take when they took to the air so suddenly that she almost fell but a strong arm held her in place. She glanced up and into Sesshomaru´s eyes. They held some mischief on them and she gave him a small smile in return. They flew at a comfortable speed and in half an hour they reached the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the lake

The trip to the lake

Kagome was so shocked that the next few minutes she had to go on automatic. First: bowing to the Lords and Lady and then the rest of the court. Then: sitting next to Sesshomaru for she was now the most important element in his court. When food was served she had finally digested what she had been told and she glanced at him to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough he returned her glance and lifted his coup lightly to her. She quickly did the same and they all ate. Kagome felt like the day before during dinner but this time she saw Rin sitting at her side and immediately received a happy hello on her part.

"Lady Kagome! Rin is so glad you came by to say hello to us! Are you staying for Lord Sesshomaru´s birthday party? Will you play with Rin? Master Jakken is mean to Rin sometimes and calls her mean names. Oh you'll get to see the fireworks with Rin! They are sooo pretty! Then we can play dress up with Master Jakken and cover him in pretty flowers to make him look lovely!" Kagome´s smile grew bigger and bigger with every phrase Rin said for she deducted from the girl's non stop chat that she was not going to get bored while she was around. Maybe a week off from Inuyasha is not such a bad idea after all ´

As breakfast came to an end Sesshomaru rose from his seat and once again growled to get everybody's attention. Once everybody was quiet he begun:

"As you all know today's activity is a trip to the lake where we will camp for the night. Lords and Lady you have the usual option to ride there on the best dragons on my stables or go by carriage, which ever suits your desires. Shall we go?" and with that he glanced at Kagome for her to follow him and left the table with the miko in tow. Kagome felt the mind connection on her head and knew right away who it was. You have a choice too. You can choose a carriage or a dragon´ What are the dragons like?´ She was worried for her well being a dragon didn't seem the best option for a miko to ride. They are much similar to Ah Uhn, whom you already know, don't worry I will be near in case anything happens´ in that case I shall ride then.´ He gave her a small nod and called to a servant, he whispered something and the servant left in a hurry.

Minutes later everybody was almost ready to go but Sesshomaru and Kagome who still where waiting for their dragons to come by. The two lords where regally sat on magnificent dragons each dressed in the lord's colors. The Lady was comfortably seated on a topless carriage among various pillows and a slave with some sort of parasol covering her from the sun. She was eyeing Kagome with some dislike evident in her eyes for Sesshomaru was giving more attention to the miko that she had given to him as a mere object for his use instead of paying attention to her! How ever that dislike quickly turned to pure hatred once she saw why they were taking so long to leave. Out of the stables came the servant boy with the most magnificent dragon dressed in silver and white. The animal was huge and could easily hold three times the weight of Sesshomaru on its back. Sesshomaru gracefully climbed to the back of the dragon and offered a hand for Kagome to take. It was then that she realized that he had meant for her to ride with HIM. She accepted his hand and just as gracefully as he had she climbed with his help to the marvelous beast and made herself comfortable in front of the dog demon with both her legs to one side and her back safely steadied with Sesshomaru´s torso.

Kagome was about to ask how long the ride would take when they took to the air so suddenly that she almost fell but a strong arm held her in place. She glanced up and into Sesshomaru´s eyes. They held some mischief on them and she gave him a small smile in return. They flew at a comfortable speed and in half an hour they reached the lake.

The scene was just breathtaking; the sparkling crystal clear water seemed to call her to bathe in it. The northern shore was prepared with 5 large tents sleeping quarters and a much larger one to be used as dinning hall. The three tents for the lords had their colors on them for distinction, just like Sesshomaru´s tent had his colors. Kagome guessed she would be sleeping in the smaller one on the side for the servants and storage. She was fine with that for she didn't expect to be treated as royalty all the time. As they all descended and looked around, the servants brought out four comfy looking chairs and placed them overlooking the lake. Sesshomaru seemed oddly displeased and called a servant to him. Since Kagome had stayed by his side she could catch bits of what they were saying.

"There should be five chairs up there, why is one missing?" Oh he seemed pissed, Kagome thought, but then it hit her, Why should there be five if there were only four lords?´

"I´m terribly sorry my lord but they didn't inform us we would have an additional honored guest and we have only four as usual." The poor servant seemed to find the earth beneath his feet quite interesting. He seemed so scared that Kagome´s heart went all out to him and had to intervene.

"Why do you need another chair, if I may ask?" She said sweetly to divert Sesshomaru´s attention from the poor servant to herself.

"Do you want to sit on the floor?" It was his only answer. Kagome blinked finally understanding that the extra chair was for her.

"Oh, I don't need a chair" she said smiling at the servant "I could use a nice cushion to sit on though" Seshomaru had to suppress a sigh. She was too good for her own sake.

"Fetch the best cushions and pile them near to my chair" with that the servant scrambled to fetch what he was told mightily grateful for the young miko´s intervention. They could use someone like that in court always to change the snobby, ill-tempered nobles.

Sesshomaru walked to the guests and got their attention.

"For your entertainment there will be an aquatic show, Lords, Lady I hope it is to your liking" And with that he sat on his silver chair followed suit by the other Lords. Lady Sakari seemed pleased for Kagome was standing like a common servant next to Sesshomaru´s chair instead of sitting like the nobles. However her bliss was short lived as some servants brought the most beautiful cushions of all sizes and colors to place them at Sesshomaru´s feet. He signaled for Kagome to come close and take a seat and she regally sat making herself comfortable leaning on one of his legs. Lady Sakari was furious and turned her attention to the lake.

The show begun and the water glowed bright; Kagome looked on in awe as colorful bubbles emerged from the surface carrying inside them small female demons much like mermaids. When they were about ten feet above the water they started singing something in a language not known by Kagome. As the song developed, splashes of water emerged form the lake forming silhouettes that danced along the melody developing a story. It was an epic story depicting a princess that was taken from her palace and treated as a prisoner in a foreign land. Then a warrior appears and rescues her taking her back to her palace; however in the road he is mortally wounded by their enemies and dies upon reaching the castle. Kagome realizes that the characters are all dog demons and that the song must be in some kind of ancient inu- language. As the play ends, claps are heard all over the clearing and Kagome wipes a tear away from her cheek.

"Did the story displease you?" She heard his voice from behind her and recognized a little discomfort in it.

"Oh no, its just that it so sad that they could not stay together" she said looking back at him with a sad smile.

"Even if he had lived they could not stay together, he was a soldier and she princess, different classes don't mix" He explained with such a tenderness that she had never seen before, as if talking to a child. It soothed her and she found it most refreshing.

"Love doe not have classes, it breaks all barriers, because it is the mightiest force in the universe" She said determined and her eyes shone clear and blue full of hope.

"That's such a sweet thought my dear but I'm afraid it is most unreal." Lady Sakari covered her mouth behind her fan and laughed along with her ladies in waiting.

"However unreal Lady Sakari, I believe that such a pure heart that may believe in such things is worthy of admiration. If we all had hearts like that much blood and suffering could be sparred." Lord Arai sadly pointed out. He raised his cup of wine to Kagome and offered a toast: "To a pure heart that may change the world!" all lords raised their cup and joined the toast. Kagome could only smile as Sesshomaru patted her head and also raised his cup to her.


	4. Dessert and a nap

A song to remember

Dessert and a nap

After the show was over it was already half way through the day and lunch was promptly served. Kagome felt much more at ease than in the morning and could finally enjoy her meal. The Lords were chatting about politics and new farming tactics used on their most advanced colonies. Kagome was listening intently and once in a while nodded her head on remembering something read and learned on her history class. Sakary glanced at the miko eventually glaring at her unknowing figure. Suddenly her complexion changed and an evil smile spread across her red painted lips. She called to a servant and ordered for something in a whisper. The servant went away and came back a few minutes later with a small leather pouch.

"Let's see if the miko is as powerfull and tough as she says she is" she said emptying half the contents of the pouch on a tart the she held away from the rest of the guests so they wouldn't see it.

Right after lunch they sat at the lake shore again to continue their chatting until something else came up. Kagome once again sat on her cushions. She had found the food to be extremely delicious, specially a tart that had something like very small berries on top. She had eaten a double ration. Now she felt heavy and sleepy and could barely keep her eyes open and her back straight. Her stomach was not happy at all.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt her energy plummet and her strong sweet scent turn bitter with sickness. He reacted just in time to avoid her fall and possible head trauma by hitting a rock. Her skin burned and her breathing was too shallow and forced. He took a quick sniff at her and immediately detected the problem.

The other lords approached them with concern on their faces, keeping their distance to allow some air to travel to her lungs.

"Sesshomaru! what's wrong with lady Kagome?" asked Lord Arai extremely concerned.

"Its poison form the fruit of the death rose bush" answered the bear Lord "I recognize the scent. My youngest daughter ate them by accident last summer and got severely ill for a weeks time"

"How is it possible that she ate those? None of us is sick and we all ate the same thing" said lord Arai a bit puzzled.

"I can smell sugar and vanilla on her breath, it was dessert." Declared Sesshomaru. "Search the leftover of the food, especially desserts! If there was poison on a tart there may be more" the servants scrambled smelling the leftovers but found nothing.

On the meantime Sesshomaru took Kagome to his tent and laid her on a longchaise and covered her with a blanket for she was shivering violently due to the high fever.

"Don't you dare to die on me miko! Not on my birthday party!" he said menacingly to her ear. All too suddenly a bright light shone and Sesshomaru had to cover his eyes.

When it finally subsided and he could see again the miko was still laying unconscious but her skin seemed to glow a soft blue and her breathing was even and deep as if she were in a deep sleep. When he tried to check her temperature he had to snatch his hand away for the glow was pure holly energy and it burned his flesh.

Due to the outburst of holly power the other lords entered the tent alarmed but stopped on their tracks as they saw Kagome. They waited for a few minutes in silence, just watching the glow subside. Sesshomaru tried to touch her once again and this time his hand came in contact with her skin finding no holly barrier. He pushed a lock of onyx hair away from her face and earned a soft moan from her.

"Sesshomaru? What happened?" She said clearing her still hazy blue eyes.

"Food poisoning" he simply stated.

"Oh… " She tried to get up but lost her balance and Sesshomaru had to catch her.

"Rest for a while so you can recover" He ordered more than suggested.

"Oh, but I´m fine. Besides id like to see the next show, the first one was soo beautiful."

"It seems she is unstoppable Sesshomaru, let her take some fresh air it should do her good. " Said Lord Arai, in gentle tone. On his insides however something else occupied his mind. how did she recover so quickly? Even a full fledge youkai take at least three days to recover from such poison. Who would want to hurt such a gentle creature as Kagome?´

In the meantime Sesshomaru was helping her up and out the tent. She sat on the cushions again resting against Shesshomarus legs like in the morning but this time he kept his hand on her head to prevent any more blackouts.

When everyone was seated again, a beautiful female youkai stepped in front of everyone and bowed to the audience. Her long hair was gold with fine streaks of red and orange held up in a high ponytail. Gentle orange eyes and markings adorned her face accompanied with a benevolent and pleasing expression. Her green robe contrasted tremendously with her features making her stand out like a sore thumb among all the lords and ladies.

The performer begun a slow, sweet melody that progressed into a relaxing melody that went on for a few minutes, this time Kagome could understand it perfectly. It was about a nightingale that lived in a small little cage longing to be free. The song became a lullaby for Kagome who closed her eyes and begun to doze off. Unintentionally she turned to become more comfortable unaware that she had placed her head on Sesshomarus lap.

Sesshomarus mind went 90 miles a minute trying to decide what to do with the sleeping miko on his lap. After a few minutes his hand unconsciously begun to caress her hair marveling on its softness. Shortly after, he stopped trying to come up with a way to get her off of him and sat still not wanting to wake her up. Kagome had felt really sick and even scared as she was about to faint for her body told her something was off. But now, she felt most relaxed and content just by sitting there.

Short… I know…. Mental Block…. Sorry…. (


End file.
